Toon Disney Movies Broadcast
Movies Disney animated and live-action movies *''102 Dalmatians'' (2006-2009) *''101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure'' (2003-2007) *''A Bug's Life'' (2002-2005) *''A Disney Halloween'' (2000) *''A Goofy Movie'' (1998-2009) *''An Extremely Goofy Movie'' (2002-2009) *''Aladdin'' (2008) *''Aladdin and the King of Thieves'' (2001-2005) *''Alice in Wonderland'' (1998-2009) *''The Aristocats'' (1998-2009) *''Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' (2004-2008) *''Atlantis: Milo's Return'' (2002-2004) *''Bambi II'' (2006-2008) *''Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas'' (2000-2001) *''Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World'' (2001-2002) *''The Black Cauldron'' (2000-2009) *''The Brave Little Toaster'' (1998-2003) *''The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars'' (2002-2004) *''The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue'' (2002-2004) *''Brother Bear'' (2008-2009) *''Brother Bear 2'' (2008-2009) *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins'' (2002-2008) *''Chicken Little'' (2007-2008) *''Cinderella II: Dreams Come True'' (2002-2008) *''Cinderella III: A Twist in Time'' (2008-2009) *''Dinosaur'' (2002-2009) *''Doug's 1st Movie'' (2003-2008) *''Dumbo'' (1998-2008) *''The Emperor's New Groove'' (2002-2009) *''Finding Nemo'' (2006-2008) *''The Fox and the Hound'' (2000-2008) *''The Fox and the Hound 2'' (2006-2008) *''Frankenweeine'' (2008) *''Fun and Fancy Free'' (1998-2002) *''The Great Mouse Detective'' (2002-2008) *''Hercules'' (2003-2008) *''Home on the Range'' (2008) *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' (2004-2007) *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame II'' (2002-2008) *''Herbie: Fully Loaded'' (2008-2009) *''The Incredibles'' (2008) *''Inspector Gadget'' (2008) *''James and the Giant Peach'' (1999-2005) *''Jett Jackson: The Movie'' (2004-2006) *''The Jungle Book 2'' (2008-2008) *''Kronk's New Groove'' (2007-2009) *''Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure'' (2002-2005) *''Lilo & Stitch'' (2004-2008) *''Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch'' (2007-2008) *''Leroy & Stitch'' (2007-2009) *''The Lion King'' (2004) *''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'' (2002-2005) *''The Lion King 1½'' (2004-2005) *''The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea'' (2002-2005) *''Max Keeble's Big Move'' (2005-2008) *''Mickey and the Beanstalk'' (1998-2000) *''Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers'' (2008-2009) *''Mickey's Christmas Carol'' (2008) *''Mickey's House of Villains'' (2003-2004) *''Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse'' (2002-2008) *''Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas'' (2002-2008) *''Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas'' (2006-2008) *''Minutemen'' (2008-2009) *''Monsters, Inc.'' (2007-2009) *''Mulan'' (2004-2008) *''Mulan II'' (2006-2008) *''Oliver & Company'' (2002-2008) *''Pocahontas'' (2004-2008) *''Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World'' (2001-2009) *''Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin'' (2000-2008) *''The Prince and the Pauper'' (1998-2001) *''The Proud Family Movie'' (2005-2008) *''Recess: School's Out'' (2004-2007) *''Recess Christmas: Miracle on Third Street'' (2005-2008) *''The Rescuers'' (1998-2008) *''The Rescuers Down Under'' (1998-2008) *''The Return of Jafar'' (1998-2008) *''Return to Never Land'' (2004-2009) *''Robin Hood'' (1998-2009) *''Schoolhouse Rock!'' (2005) *''Sky High'' (2008-2009) *''Snow Dogs'' (2006-2009) *''Stitch! The Movie'' (2003-2009) *''The Sword in the Stone'' (1998-2008) *''Tarzan'' (2002-2009) *''Tarzan II'' (2008-2009) *''Teacher's Pet: The Movie'' (2006) *''The Tigger Movie'' (2004-2007) *''Toy Story'' (2002-2006) *''Toy Story 2'' (2002-2006) *''The Ultimate Christmas Present'' (2008) *''Up, Up, and Away'' (2007-2008) *''Valiant'' (2007-2008) *''Wendy Wu: Homecoming Warrior'' (2008-2009) *''The Wild'' (2007-2008) Other non-Disney movies *''The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland'' (2004) *''The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl'' (2006-2008) *''All Dogs Go to Heaven'' (2003-2006) *''All Dogs Go to Heaven 2'' (1999-2004) *''An All Dogs Christmas Carol'' (2002-2004) *''Animalympics'' (1999-2002) *''An American Tail'' (2003-2005) *''An American Tail: Fievel Goes West'' (2003-2006) *''An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island'' (2001-2005) *''An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster'' (2003-2007) *''Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein'' (2002-2008) *''Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman'' (2002-2008) *''Balto'' (2002-2005) *''Balto II: Wolf Quest'' (2002-2007) *''Balto III: Wings of Chance'' (2007-2008) *''Babar: King of the Elephants'' (2005) *'' '' (2006-2007) *'' '' (2006-2007) *'' '' (2006-2007) *''Bluetoes the Christmas Elf'' (1998-2001) *''Bon Voyage Charlie Brown (and Don't Come Back)'' (2001-2002) *''Cats Don't Dance'' (2002-2005) *''Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'' (2007-2008) *''Digimon: The Movie'' (2004-2007) *''Digimon: Island of Dreams'' (2007-2008) *''Digimon: Island of the Lost Digimon'' (2007-2008) *''Faeries'' (2003-2004) *''Ferngully: The Last Rainforest'' (2000) *''Kiki's Delivery Service'' (2002-2003) *''The Land Before Time'' (2002-2005) *''The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure'' (2003-2005) *''The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving'' (2003-2006) *''The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through of the Mists'' (2003-2006) *''The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island'' (2004-2007) *''The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of The Saurus Rock'' (2004-2007) *''The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire'' (2004-2008) *''The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze'' (2004-2008) *''The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water'' (2004-2008) *''The Life & Times Adventures of Santa Claus'' (2003) *''Madeline: Lost in Paris'' (2001-2003) *''Muppets from Space'' (2004) *''The Pebble and the Penguin'' (2005) *''Pippi Longstocking'' (1999-2004) *''Pokémon 4Ever'' (2007) *''Pokémon: Jirachi Wish Maker'' (2005-2007) *''The Polar Express'' (2006-2008) *''Race for Your Life Charlie Brown'' (2002-2003) *''Rover Dangerfield'' (1999-2002) *''Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July'' (2000) *''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie'' (1999-2002) *''The Santa Claus Brothers'' (2002-2004) *''The Secret of NIMH'' (2003-2005) *''The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue'' (2001-2004) *''Spy Kids'' (2005-2006) *''Spy Kids 2: Island of the Lost Dreams'' (2006-2007) *''Spy Kids 3: Game Over'' (2007-2008) *''Superman: Brainiac Attacks'' (2008) *''The Swan Princess'' (2003-2003) *''The Swan Princess II'' (2004-2005) *''The Swan Princess III'' (2004) *''Thumbelina'' (2002-2003) *''Timothy Tweedle: The First Christmas Elf'' (2002-2003) *''We're Back! Dinosaur Story'' (2003-2005)